Through the Portal
by PrincessPrettyKitty
Summary: This is the story of five allied nations who fell into a portal, and visited a mysterious, magical world. They meet six colorful ponies, and learn about the magic of friendship.
1. Chapter 1 - Into the Portal

"A-America… what have you done?!" England screeched.

The Allies were all frozen in fear as a bright green portal opened up before their very eyes.

"I-It wasn't my fault, Iggy!" America stuttered. "I swear, it wasn't me! I didn't mean to…" his voice trailed off as the portal got so big that it was as high as the ceiling.

"China!" Russia yelled. His Asian friend was being pulled into the portal by an invisible force.

"Aiyah! Somebody help me!" China screamed, eyes wide with terror.

America suddenly snapped out of his fearful state, and he yelled, "don't worry, dude! I'll save you, because I'm the he—"

"J-Just rescue him you, git!" England shouted.

"Alright, fine!" America retorted. He grabbed China's arms. China's body was already halfway inside the portal.

"Please, aruuu!" China bellowed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIEE!"

"China!" America yelped. "I'm losing my grip!"

The portal was sucking China in with even more force, now. America and China's hands were starting to slip away from each other.

"A-America…!" China gasped. "Don't let go, please!" This prompted America to tighten his grip.

Before they knew it, China and America were both sucked into the portal.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" France suddenly shouted, bursting out of his seat. "OR ELSE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He briskly made his way to the door.

Meanwhile, England was screaming into the portal. "America! China! No, NOOOO!" He cried. England started sobbing, without noticing that he was being sucked into the portal as well.

"Angleterre, watch out!" France yelled. But it was too late. England had already disappeared inside the portal.

Without thinking about the consequences, France jumped right into the portal to save his friend.

Russia stared at the portal for a few moments, and he smiled. "That looks like fun~" He said to himself. He jumped into the portal, which closed up a few seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wait we're HORSES?

America woke up in a grassy field. He looked around him and he saw a few… horses?

"Wait, what the hell?" America moaned in a sleepy voice. He struggled while standing up, and he slowly walked over to the four unconscious ponies. One of them was a green unicorn with blond hair, and a British flag on its flank. It was wearing England's green military uniform.

Another one was a blue unicorn with blond hair, and a French flag on its flank. It was wearing France's blue military uniform.

There was also a large tannish-gray horse with gray hair, and a Russian flag on its flank. It was wearing Russia's gray uniform.

Finally, there was a red horse with brown hair that was in a ponytail, and it had the Chinese flag on its flank. It was wearing China's green military outfit. This horse was also wearing a strange backpack.

America reached out to open the horse's backpack. While doing this, he froze at the sight of his own hoof. "Wait a minute, I'M A HORSE TOO?!"

His outburst was so loud, that it woke up the green British unicorn. "Wh-what the bloody hell?" It said in a cranky voice.

"E-England!" America yelped. "We're all HORSES!"

England stared at America for a moment. He then scrambled to a nearby river and stared at his reflection in the water.

"So, it's true…" England mumbled. "We really are horses…"

In the water's reflection, a blue unicorn walked up next to England.

"You're not too bad-looking… for a horse." France commented with a smirk. England shoved France away.

"Get away from me, you weirdo!" England yelled.

France landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow! It's just me, you imbecile! I'm France!" He snapped.

"Yeah, I know." England replied. "Why else would I push you?"

"You really hate me, don't you?" France growled.

"Stop fighting, you guys~" Russia said. "Or else I'll have to hit you both with my…"

"Magic metal pipe of pain." Everyone groaned in unison.

"You know, Russia," America said. "You always threated to hit us, but you never do."

England chuckled. "Yeah!" He added. "Are you too scared to hurt us?"

"Kolkolkolkol…" Russia did NOT like being called out. Especially by a dimwit like America.

"Aiyah! I'm a horse?!" China shouted. "Now how am I going to eat steamed crab?..."

"No one cares, you glutton!" England snapped.

"Why are you being so mean to me, aru?" China asked. "Didn't you cry like a baby when America and I got sucked into the portal?"

"N-No, you airhead!" England retorted. "It's not like I cared that you guys were gone. I didn't care at all! Not at all!" He was beginning to blush out of embarrassment.

"Oh, quiet down." France ordered. "We still have no idea where we are, and we don't even know how we got here. I say we look for a town, or maybe even a small village."

"Pipe down, France, I'm trying to think." America said.

"Well, excuse me.." France muttered under his breath.

After a moment, America said, "We need to find other people. Maybe we can look for a town... or a small village."

"YOU IDEA-STEALING BONEHEAD!" France lunged at America out of anger. America ducked out of the way, causing France to bump into Russia. Russia took out his metal pipe and swung at France. France moved out of the way, and the pipe hit England instead. Soon, everyone was fighting like a bunch of wild animals, except for China.

"Ugh… stupid Westerners, aru." China said to himself. He started walking away from the fighting horses behind him, in search for a town.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Pinkie Pie

Soon after China started walking, the other nations followed. America was bothering China the entire time.

"Are we there yet?" The American asked.

"No, we are not." Yao grumbled. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop asking that question."

"Kay!" America said. "What's in your bag?"

"None of your business, aru." China replied. America opened China's bag anyway. Inside, there was an adorable, fluffy panda.

"Aw, how cute!" America exclaimed.

Before China could yell at America for invading his privacy, France spoke up.

"Look, there's a town right up ahead!" France said happily.

They all ran into this strange town. There was a sign that said "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!"

"Ponyville?" England scoffed. "What kind of childish name is that?"

The nations looked around. It was a crowded and busy town, filled with ponies of all colors of the rainbow.

"This place is weird…" America said. "Oh well. Let's ask someone how we can go back home."

"No way, aru!" China said. "If we tell these strange horses that we fell through a huge, bright green portal, and we came from an alternate universe where we were personifications of giant landmasses, they'll think we're crazy, aru!"

"Yeah, totally crazy!" A high-pitched female voice said.

The nations all turned to the owner of the voice. She was a pink horse with huge, messy, magenta hair and blue eyes. She had a big grin on her face.

"Hi!" She greeted the five nations. "I'm Pinkie Pie! It doesn't look like you're from here. Where are you from? How did you get here? Well, from what I heard, you're from another universe. And you probably think that I think that you're crazy, but I don't think you're crazy. I deal with crazy stuff all the time, like dragons, evil unicorns, Discord.. basically, what I'm trying to say is that an alternate universe doesn't sound crazy at all when you compare it to the things I've seen! But anyway, welcome to ponyville! I hope you enjoy your stay. Are you enjoying your stay? Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even asked about your names! What are your names?"

There were a few moments of awkward silence as the Allies stared at Pinkie Pie in awe. How could someone talk so much, and so fast?

America was the first one to start talking. "Hello, strange horse! I'm The United States of America, but you can call me America! This grumpy-looking dude here is England, that pervert over there is France, that creepy weirdo is Russia, and that lady over there is China."

The other four Allies glared at America in anger.

"How come you said I look grumpy?!"

"Pervert?! I'm not a pervert!"

"Kolkolkolkol… you say that I'm a creepy weirdo?"

"Aiyah! I am not a woman, aru!"

America jumped back. He was surprised that the others were suddenly so mad.

"Jeez, dudes take a joke!" He said.

All of the nations started arguing, while Pinkie Pie watched in fascination. A minute or two later, the fighting died down. France sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Pinkie Pie." His gaze turned to the pink horse. "Will you please help us get home? I don't want to stay a horse forever, and I'm pretty sure my friends here feel the same way."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Sure thing! I'll take you to Princess Twilight's castle. She can probably help you get home! She knows all about magic!"

"Thank you so much." Britain said to the horse.

"My pleasure!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Follow me!" She bounced away, and the Allies followed.

"By the way, I'm not a horse." Pinkie said. "I'm a pony!"

"A pony?" England mumbled to France. "That's even more childish and girly."

France snickered.

"I can't believe we're meeting a real live princess!" America whispered to China. "We've only been here for ten minutes, and we're already meeting up with royalty!"

"Yes, it is quite amazing, aru." China responded. "I just hope this princess Twilight knows how to bring us home…"


End file.
